Ape Escape (Comics)
This article is about the comic that was published in the Winter 2000 Issue of Disney Adventures Magazine. For other uses of Ape Escape, see Ape Escape (disambiguation). The Ape Escape Comic is a comic that was published in the Winter 2000 Issue of Disney Adventures Magazine. Story The Professor has sent Spike back in time to retrieve the Magic Punch Gadget, which was stolen from the Apes. After catching several apes, Spike eventually runs into Specter and the ape holding the Magic Punch. After catching the last ape, Spike prepares to fight Specter, but Specter flees, and warns Spike that he will one day rule over the earth. Spike is then teleported back to the lab, ready for another mission. Characters * Spike * The Professor * Specter * Monkeys ** Nati ** Wrench ** Phaldo ** Horke ** Charles ** McManic ** Bungee Gadgets * Time Net * Stun Club * Sky Flyer * Slingback Shooter * Magic Punch Pages AEComic2.jpg|Page 2 AEComic4.jpg|Page 3 AEComic5.jpg|Page 4 AEComic6.jpg|Page 5 AEComic7.jpg|Page 6 Trivia * This tips that are found in each page in this story are written in reverse. In order to solve them, you have to re-write them starting with the last letter, i.e. "!ti od nac uoY" is reverse for "You can do it!". ** On Page 1, the tip ".lla meht teg ot semit lareves taht od ot evah ll'ouy" is reverse for "You'll have to do that several to get them all.", possibly in reference to Ape Escape's gameplay. ** On Page 2, the tip ".lennut eht dnif of nwod ngis pots her hsuP :2 LEVEL ELGNUJ KCIHT" is reverse for "THICK JUNGLE LEVEL 2: Push the stop sign down to find the tunnel." ** On Page 3, the tip ".egdel kcor eht fo ffo epa eht elzzaB teg ot retoohS kcabgnilS eht esu dna ,secalp high ni pu kooL :SCILER CITPYRC" is reverse for "CRYPTIC RELICS: Look up in high places, and use the Slingback Shooter to get Bazzle the ape off of the rock ledge." ** On Page 4, the tip ".ylisae retcepS taefed ot daetsni pooH repuS ruoy htiw enihcam eht mar -tohsgnilS eht esu t'noD :LEVEL SSENDAM YEKNOM" is reverse for "MONKEY MADNESS LEVEL: Don't use the Slingshot- ram the machine with your Super Hoop instead to defeat Specter easily." ** On Page 5, the tip "!ten ruoy gniws neht ,decitonnu sepa yksep hcaorppa ot (nottub a ekil ,kcitsyoj tfel eht no nwod hsup) Iwarc eht usU :ERUTPAC KCIUQ" is reverse for "QUICK CAPTURE: Use the crawl (push down on the left joystick, like a button) to approach pesky apes unnoticed, then swing your net!" ** On Page 6, the tip ".kcab sih ffo epa eht teg ot semit ruof it oD .mroftalp kcor a otni uoy esahc mih gnitel yb xeR-T eht taefeD :LEVEL AVAL NETLOM" is reverse for "MOLTEN LAVA LEVEL: Defeat the T-Rex by letting him chase you into a rock platform. Do it four times to get ape off his back." Category:Other Media